Sudden Surrender
by KnifeInTheCrayonBox
Summary: At thirteen, Elsa's powers are out of control. She begs her parents for a teacher to help her control them, so they send envoys to every country in search of such a person. When one comes back with news of a school for gifted children, Elsa is thrilled, but things are never as simple as they appear, and there are other mutants interested in using Elsa's powers. Post-First Class
1. Shattered Castles

Chapter One – Shattered Castles

_Arendelle, Norway_

_January 1966_

Whenever I got scared, the world turned blue.

It was like putting on glasses with a coat of blue paint over them, and when the world turned blue, the ice followed. It spread out of me like water flowing down a hill. I couldn't stop it. Even with the gloves, my powers continued to grow and find ways to escape. Occasionally my chair would freeze over, or I'd wake up in the middle of the night to white sheets frozen stiff. Sometimes, I could freeze things just by looking at them. My powers were growing and becoming even more out of control.

After five straight years of "Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show," it wasn't working. The gloves only worked for a little while, and even controlling my emotions only seemed to work half the time. I was a danger to everyone, and I couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of me. I wouldn't let it happen. There were two options left—learn how to control my powers, or run away. I could live up on the North Mountain in a castle made of ice. I wouldn't have to stay cooped up in one room all the time, and there would be no fear of harming anyone. I could be free up there. Perhaps it would be best for everyone. I only brought pain to others and to myself. If I went away then they would be happy and I would be happy.

I pushed away the troubling thoughts that seemed to hover over me like snow storms, and instead concentrated on the small ice castle in front of me. I had been working on it for the past hour, getting all the small designs and details just right. It was about two feet high, and made completely of ice I had conjured. I waved a hand and immediately a snowflake design carved itself into the tall double doors at the front. It opened up to a foyer with a frozen fountain in the middle and a grand staircase that started out at two points at the bottom but curved and met up on the floor above. My castle had several spiraling towers, but in the highest one was my bedroom. It had a giant ice chandelier that took me twenty minutes to get just right, and a balcony that overlooked everything. I put all my focus on the intricate details as I carved pictures into the walls. I knew mom and dad wouldn't be happy if they knew I was using my powers—I was supposed to be learning to control them, after all, and I couldn't do that if I used them—but I was bored. There wasn't much to do in my room.

As a last minute thought I added another tower right next to mine. With a flick of my wrist a double bed with a canopy and tiny little doll house appeared. If things were different then maybe Anna could have lived with me in my castle. It would have been her room, and we could have played all day in the snow. I made sure there were no doors in the castle to either her room or mine, only open entrances, so that there would never again be anything between us—keeping us apart.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I jumped and my finger slipped, creating a small crack in the castle. A moment later Anna's voice called through the door, "Do you want to build a snowman?" I remained silent and waited for her to leave. Eventually she would, she always did…but then she would always come back, no matter how many times I told her no or ignored her. After a couple moments of silence she decided to continue. "We don't _have_ to build a snowman, though. We could ride our bikes, or play dress-up…or we could go downstairs and steal some chocolate from the kitchen! I know a way to sneak past the cooks and get into the—"

"Go away, Anna!" I snapped, clenching my hands into fists at my side. _Of course I want to build a snowman and ride bikes and steal chocolate with you…but I can't. It kills me inside, but this is the way it has to be,_ I wanted to say, but I couldn't. I could never say what I wanted to say, or do what I wanted to do. I had to protect Anna above all else.

There was a palpable silence that settled over my room and the space outside. I glanced down at the crack beneath the door and saw the shadow of her feet take a step back.

"All right." I could hear the defeat and hurt in her voice—another stab in my heart. "Well, if you change your mind, you…you know where to find me." I heard her soft footfalls receding down the hallway, carrying her farther away from me and widening the already giant chasm between us.

I brought a fist up and rubbed at my eyes so I wouldn't cry. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? It would make it so much easier. At first I thought maybe we could go back to how it was once I learned how to control my powers, but that was no longer an option. I sniffled as I thought about never seeing Anna again. I'd never see that giant smile she wore whenever she got excited, or that ever-present sparkle in her eyes.

I turned away from the door and walked over to the window. My room was on the highest floor, so I could see practically everything from up here. Down below were the castle grounds, covered with glittering snow. Suddenly someone ran out into the courtyard and through the white, untouched snow. I squinted and realized it was Anna out playing in the snow. Her mouth opened up in a laugh as she fell back into the snow and moved her arms and legs back and forth, making a snow angel. I felt a pang of sadness that I couldn't be down there playing with her, but I could still remember a time when we used to make snow angels and snowmen.

She stood up and looked down at her snow angel in satisfaction, then stooped down and started piling up snow in a small mound. It was about a foot high when she stopped and began scraping some off, forming it into a ball. I felt a lump form in my throat when I realized she was building a snowman. Anna stopped and stared at the ball of snow before giving a nod. Then she began making another one by rolling a snowball through the snow. When that was complete she put it on top of the base. After that she crafted a head and managed to place it on top. I watched curiously as she reached into her jacket and pulled out a carrot before sticking it into the snowman's head.

It looked exactly like the one we built five years ago. As a final touch she ran over to a nearby tree and plucked two small branches, then stuck them in either side as arms. I could see her smiling face as she made his arms move and then leaned forward and gave him a hug. I felt a smile start to stretch across my face, but suddenly visions of the past flashed before me: Anna crumbling to the ground, cold and motionless after I had struck her with ice. The overwhelming fear that she might die because of me.

With a gasp I yanked my curtains closed and turned away from the scene. My shoulders and neck suddenly felt very tight. I reached a hand up and rubbed my neck, but it didn't do any good. I began pacing my room to clear my head, but anxiety welled up inside me. Doubts seemed to bombard my mind, whispering fears in my ear.

_Calm down, Elsa. Calm down_, I told myself, but while my mind said one thing, my body fell into a panic. A complete and utter sense of fear slammed into me, and I felt like I was dying all of the sudden. My vision started to blur as everything turned a deep shade of blue. I stopped short and squeezed my eyes shut, reaching up and tangling my fingers into my hair.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel," I chanted to myself, tightening my grip until I could feel pain all over my scalp. The walls seemed to be closing in all around me, and I couldn't think right. My heartbeat increased and I could feel the magic flowing through me, spreading to all parts of my body. Suddenly I heard the sound of ice cracking and opened my eyes to find the floor icing under my feet. I gasped and jumped back, but the ice followed my feet, spreading out in all directions.

"No, no, no!" I muttered to myself. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. The only sound I could hear was that of my own heart beating loudly in my ears. Was this what it felt like to go crazy?

There was a sudden pounding on my door, and I jumped, feeling my body freeze in place. For the first time, I felt a sense of coldness wash over me. The door burst open and dad and mom rushed in.

"What's going on?" mom asked, glancing around my half frozen room. Dad immediately rushed over to me, but I held up my hands.

"No, stay away from me!" A blast of ice shot out of my hand against my will. Dad jumped to the side and narrowly avoided the attack as it froze the wall behind him. Mom let out a scream and I glanced over to see her hands fly to her mouth, covering it in shock. Tears welled up in my eyes; I was a monster.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I cried, furiously brushing away the tears from my cheeks. I backed into a corner and felt the wall freeze behind me as soon as my back touched it. "Don't come any closer, I don't want to hurt you."

The room faded as large blue spots appeared, blocking my vision. I clenched my hands into fists and brought them up to my eyes, covering them in fear. "Make it stop! Please, make it stop!" I begged, sliding down the frozen wall until I was curled up into a ball.

"Elsa, just calm down. You're only making it worse for yourself. Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show," dad murmured, his voice soothing me as he came closer and closer. When I finally felt my heartbeat slow, I opened my eyes to find my blue vision fading. Dad was crouched down in front of me. He was so close I could reach out and brush him with my fingertips, but he didn't make a move to touch me. I turned my head away and started sobbing.

"What happened, dear?" my mother asked, her eyes trying to hide the fear I knew she felt as she looked at the damage I'd inflicted upon my room. I turned and stared at the thick sheets of ice. My beautiful ice castle lay in a thousand shattered pieces on the floor—reminding me of how I felt: such beauty in my powers, but one tiny crack and it would shatter—_I_ would shatter—never to be put back together again. This was the first time I had lost all control, and it felt foreign to me, but that familiar pang of shame burned my cheeks. I turned my gaze to the ground so I couldn't see their disappointed looks. I'd been trying so hard to hide the fact that I couldn't control it.

"Elsa, tell us what happened," my father said. Even when he commanded me, his voice was gentle. I looked up at them with tears stinging my eyes.

"Anna keeps coming to my room, knocking on the door and asking me if I want to build a snowman. I keep telling her to go away, but she doesn't listen. And then I can't stop thinking about what…what happened five years ago. I wish she would just leave me alone."

"We'll talk to Anna about it," father assured me.

"And make sure it doesn't happen again," my mother added.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. It keeps getting worse, I can't stop it!" I could feel a slow panic building in the pit of my stomach as my voice rose. "I'm scared, dad."

"Getting upset will only make it worse," father said, holding out his hands. "Just calm down."

He reached out for me, but I jerked back, slamming into the wall as I yelled, "No!"

A look of shock shot across father's face, and mother let out a gasp as her hands flew to her mouth. I could see the pain clear in their faces, and I knew it was all my fault. I'd caused this. I caused pain to everyone I came in contact with.

"I don't want to hurt you," I added gently. Mother took a step forward and crouched down before placing a hand on father's shoulder. He let out a sigh and stood. He held a hand out to my mother and she took it. I followed their example and slowly stood.

"We know you would never hurt us, Elsa," mother said, giving me a forced smile. I shook my head and looked away.

"Not on purpose, but…" I didn't even want to finish that sentence. A sob escaped my throat. "I can't do it, dad! I can't control my powers. I don't know how, and they keep getting stronger…I need someone to show me how."

He raised a hand and began to reach towards me again. When I flinched and the ice began to thicken underneath me, his hand frozen. After a moment he pulled it away, a helpless look crossing his face.

"All right," he finally said, giving me a nod. "We'll find someone to teach you. Whatever it takes, we'll find someone."

Dad walked over to the door and pulled the golden tasseled cord that rung for the servants. A few moments later Kai appeared in the doorway. "Yes, sir?"

"We need some servants up here to clean this up." When he gestured to the frozen room Kai seemed to realize it for the first time. He was dad's most trusted servant, and as such, he knew about my ice powers. A few select servants did, but even though he knew about my powers his eyes still widened at the sight. After a few stunned moments he gave a nod and let a mask of indifference slide across his face.

"What shall I tell them happened, sir?"

Dad waved a dismissive hand. "Just make something up. Say that Elsa left her windows open and snow blew in."

"Will there be anything else, sir?"

"Yes, one more thing. I want you to hire envoys and send them out to each country. Instruct them to look for anyone who could possibly teach my daughter how to control her powers. Make sure they understand they are sworn to the utmost secrecy about this matter."

Kai nodded gravely. "I understand, sir. I will get right on it."

Once he left we all stood there in silence for a few minutes before father let out a sigh and took a step towards the partially frozen door, with mother trailing along behind him.

"We'll talk to Anna and make sure this doesn't happen again, and inform you when a teacher has been found," he said before leaving. Mother gave me a sympathetic look before following father and closing the door behind her.

I sunk to the floor and wrapped my hands around myself, as if trying to hold all my emotions inside. I could only hope that such a teacher could be found. If there was, then maybe there were others like me out there…others with powers like mine. Then I wouldn't be so alone. I would have someone to talk to; someone that understood what it felt like.

* * *

**I'm not sure when I'll update, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Next chapter should have Elsa meeting Charles. Let me know what you think so far! :)**


	2. Frosty Weather

**This chapter contains minor spoilers for Day Of Future Past.**

* * *

Chapter Two — Frosty Weather

_April, 1966_

Queen Idun sat next to her husband, listening to yet another envoy who had returned. Three months had passed, and since then no one had been found who could teach Elsa. There had been one or two leads, but they had turned out to be fakes only interested in the money. The envoy that had been sent to China stood before them, holding the report about his findings. Both Queen Idun and King Agdar looked hopeful, but the envoy frowned slightly and shook his head.

"No one was found possessing knowledge of teaching someone with special powers, Your Majesty," he said before handing his report over to the head servant. Kai took it and placed it next to the others on a table beside the King's throne. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you for your service," Agdar thanked him. The envoy nodded and walked out of the throne room, the grand double doors closing behind him. Idun let out a small sigh and rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"What if we can't find anyone?" she finally asked. Agdar shook his head and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"We can't think like that. If she possesses powers, then there must be others like her out there. She can't be the only one."

Idun pulled her hand away as a knock sounded on the doors. "Let us hope so."

A moment later a guard slipped through the door and announced another envoy. "Your Majesty, Sir Peder Bjornstad has arrived back from America with news."

Idun immediately straightened up. She knew that the chances of him having found someone were slim, but she had to remain hopeful for Elsa's sake. Agdar gave a nod and Sir Peder strode in, opening up the scroll he carried with him.

"Your Majesty, I bring good news from America. I have found a man named Charles Xavier in New York. He ran a school for gifted youngsters."

"Is he here with you now?"

"No, sir. I didn't actually speak with him. You see, when I arrived at America I immediately went searching for experts on the subject of humans with magical powers. There, they don't call it magic—they call it a mutation. That led me to the work of a Professor named Charles Xavier. He's has a Ph.D. in Genetics, Biophysics, and Psychology from Oxford University. I dug deeper and came across his thesis about mutation. He claims that genetic mutation in humans can result in them having special powers. I have the thesis with me right now."

He handed a binder to Kai, who gave it to Agdar. Opening the cover page, he skimmed though the contents for information. Idun leaned over in her throne and tried to get a glimpse of it, but Agdar closed the folder and set it aside, making a mental note to carefully comb through it later.

"Tell me more about this man."

Peder continued, "I did some background research on him to see if there was more than meets the eyes, and…well, I might have broken the law…" He gave Agdar a guilty look.

His eyes widened. "What did you do?"

"I bribed a former CIA agent for information, and he told me that Mr. Xavier was a mutant himself, and had opened a school for others like him so he could teach them how to control their powers. He gave me this address." Peder turned to Kai and handed him a small slip of paper. Agdar took it and glanced down at the address before returning his attention to Peder. "I went there and outside was a plate that read, _'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'_. It had fallen off the gate and the whole placed looked rundown, but I figured I would try there anyway. I walked up to the door and a man with glasses answered and informed me that the school was no longer running and that the professor had retired. I asked to see this professor, but I was refused."

He paused and bit down on his lip before he went on unsteadily, "If I may speak freely, Your Majesty…" Agdar gave a nod and Peder continued, "I know it sounds doubtful, but I think this is your best shot. If anyone would be able to teach Elsa, it would be this man. I may not have been able to see the professor, but you have a great deal more power and influence, and you might persuade him to tutor your daughter."

"Thank you for your service," Agdar said in response and signaled for Kai to take the report from the envoy. Peder handed it to him before bowing and walking out of the room. As soon as the doors closed Idun turned to her husband.

"Do you think we should?"

The King remained silent for a few moments, tapping his chin as he considered it. "Yes, I do."

"What if he refuses?"

"Then we'll find a way to convince him. Elsa's power will only grow, and we're running out of options." Idun thought on it and pointed to the thesis paper on the table.

"Can you hand that over to me?"

He picked it up and gave it to her. As she read the pages she became even more convinced this man was the only one who could help her daughter. "All right."

"We'll leave as soon as possible, and Elsa will accompany us."

"With all those people around?" Idun said, her eyes widening. "What if she loses control? What if she hurts someone? It's better if she stays here."

"The professor will probably want to meet her before coming back here to teach her. He might want to see what she's like, and what she can do."

"Can we not just tell him what she's like, and what her powers are?"

"And what if we fail to convince him? She just might be the only one who will be able to persuade the man," Agdar argued. "Besides, we have to see if Elsa likes him."

Idun raised an eyebrow and gave her husband a disbelieving look. "Is that _really_ a priority right now?"

"If she can't stand the man then she won't listen to him."

Idun shook her head. "It's too risky."

"It's a risk we'll have to take. We'll limit her contact with people as much as possible, but she must come with us to New York."

She leaned forward and rested her head against her hand for a minute. She knew it was no use arguing with her husband when he made up his mind. Finally, she let out a sigh as she stood. "I will go tell Elsa and ask the servants to prepare for the trip."

* * *

I sat on my bed, trying to concentrate on the book in my lap, but my mind was elsewhere. Just a few minutes ago, I saw two royal envoys arrive outside the palace. Every time I saw them return my heart would leap to my throat, and I would wait in anticipation for my mom or dad to come to my room and tell me they had found me a teacher…but they never did.

My legs were crossed, with my fingers drumming nervously on my knee. So far there had been twenty envoys to return from smaller countries, and not one had brought back good news. I was starting to lose hope, but knew that Anna would have wanted me to remain hopeful, if she had known. She was always so optimistic.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I jumped to my feet and started over to it. When I heard the voice on the other side I skidded to a stop. "Elsa, do you want to build a snowman? Or do anything else? Please?"

"Mom and dad told you to leave me alone," I replied, wrapping my arms around my chest.

"Why do you keep shutting me out Elsa? We used to be so close." The tremble in her voice drove a knife into my heart. I turned my back on the door and tried to reign in my emotions._ Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show._ Suddenly there was another voice.

"Anna, what are you doing? Your father and I asked you to leave Elsa alone," I heard my mother's gentle voice reprimand her.

"I only want to play," she replied quietly.

"I know, but your sister's heart condition is hard on her, and she needs her rest. Now run along and see if the kitchen boy can play with you." I heard the rapid footsteps as Anna ran down the hall, and a moment later there was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." My mother's kind face appeared in the doorway, and before she could shut the door I blurted out, "Did you find a teacher?"

"We believe so. We're going to America to talk with him and see if he will come back to Arendelle and teach you."

"What is his name? Does he have any special powers?" I asked. Instantly, my feelings changed from sadness to joy. I felt as if I could bounce up and down in excitement, just like Anna used to, but I held it in. Mom didn't answer me right away, instead she took a seat on my bed. I walked over and stood in front of her, hands clasped in front of me.

"His name is Charles Xavier," she began, "and he runs a school for gifted children. Other than that, we don't know."

A whole _school_ for people like me! That meant there would be others with special powers! I would be surrounded by people who could understand how I felt, and all while Mr. Xavier taught me how to control my powers. I would never have to tell Anna to go away again.

"Elsa," mom said, drawing my attention back to her, "you will be traveling with us. I can help you pack, we leave for New York in the morning."

My eyes widened in alarm, and I took a step back. "To New York? But…but all those people, and what if…? No, I might hurt someone. I can't."

"You won't, just remember what dad always tells you…" She nodded at me to finish her sentence.

"Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show," I recited. She gave me a smile.

"Good girl, now let's get your things packed."

The next morning we walked downstairs and I saw Anna up close for the first time in five years as she bid farewell to our parents. She gave them both a hug, and when she walked up to me I took a step back. She seemed to dismiss the gesture and stood there with a big grin and arms wide open, but when I made no move towards her she slowly lowered her arms. Her smile disappeared and she gave me a small nod, which I returned.

"Listen to your tutor while we're gone. We'll be back as soon as we can," Dad said before giving her a kiss on the top of her head. At that her smile returned and we set off on a ship bound for New York.

* * *

A knock on my cabin door woke me up. I opened my eyes and looked around blearily. As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I could make out my cabin in the dim lighting. Was it really morning? Why was it so dark? When I looked out the narrow piece of window my curtains didn't cover, I saw a stormy gray sky. There were little ripples in the ocean where the raindrops hit the water. My door swung open and dad appeared. He wore a heavy winter coat and held an umbrella.

"Elsa, come see New York," he said with a smile.

I quickly dressed, grabbed an umbrella, and peeked out the door to make sure no crewmen were around before walking over to my dad. With one gloved hand I held the umbrella, while I placed the other on the wet railing. The rain drizzled down lazily as the boat slowly eased up to the docks. The weather was a bit frosty and cold, but it had didn't bother me.

"Do you see that statue over there?" dad asked, pointing to an island near the harbor. My mouth dropped open a little as I turned and saw the giant statue standing on a pedestal. I nodded and dad continued, "She's called Lady Liberty."

I thought she was beautiful—just the right color of glacial green and ice blue mixed together. She wore a long gown and held a book in one hand, while her other hand held up a torch. It radiated a light that seemed to chase away the gray storm clouds all around her. A spiked crown adorned her head. I knew America had no royal family, but she certainly looked like a queen to me.

"Would you like to go and see her?" I heard mom ask from behind me. I turned to see her standing there with her own umbrella and heavy cloak.

"Don't we have to go to Xavier's school?"

"We're going to spent the night at a hotel and go there tomorrow," she replied. Dad walked over to the gangplank leading off the ship, and motioned for us to follow him. The servants carrying our luggage trailed behind us. He turned to them when we reached land.

"Take our bags to The Plaza. We will be there shortly," he instructed them.

After they left we purchased tickets to a ferry that took us over to the statue's island. While my parents strolled along at a leisurely pace, I ran up to her. The top part of my umbrella blocked my view of the giant statue so I tilted it back and stared up at her in awe without anything blocking my view. She was even taller up closer. Raindrops splashed on my face and trailed down my cheeks and neck, but I didn't care. It had been so long since I had breathed in fresh air, or felt rain against my skin.

I glanced back at my parents before running inside the base. Inside, mounted up on the wall, was a bronze plaque. I closed my umbrella before walking over to read the words engraved on it. A smile spread across my face as I read the lines near the end of the poem. It reminded me of myself.

_"__Give me your tired, your poor,_

_Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free,_

_The wretched refuse of your teeming shore._

_Send these, the homeless, tempest-tost to me,_

_I lift my lamp beside the golden door!"_

"Hello," a voice said right behind me.

I jumped and felt the magic spring up inside, threatening to spill out of me. It took all of my willpower to keep it contained and push it back down. _Conceal, don't feel_. I took a deep breath and turned around to see a woman standing behind me. She was dressed all in white, from her dress to her knee-high boots. She had cold blue eyes like mine and a smile that reminded me of a tiger about to pounce on its prey. Despite this, I didn't feel afraid of her.

"Hello," I replied. I slowly uncurled my fists when I felt my magic was back under control.

"You're not from around here." It was a statement, not a question. I was about to reply when she took a step forward to stand beside me. Instinctively, I took a few steps to the side. If she got too close, I might accidentally hurt her. She noticed when I took a step back, and chuckled.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, child."

"I'm not afraid of you."

She narrowed her eyes at me and a slightly concentrated look crossed her face. In another instant it was gone. She tilted her head to one side. "No, you're afraid of yourself," she said in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

I felt like someone had wrapped a rope around my neck and was slowly tightening it. I could feel the ice forming on my fingertips, and everything turned a light shade of blue.

"How could you know that?" I tried to sound brave and confident, but my voice wobbled and sounded high-pitched.

She smiled like she knew a secret. "Let's just say I'm good at reading people."

"Is that how you knew I'm not from around here?"

"Yes. That and you don't dress like an American." Her eyes glancing over my clothes.

I nervously grabbed at the fabric of my dress, rubbing the material between my fingers. "We're from a small kingdom in Norway. They're very traditional there," I explained, and I couldn't stop the words that kept spilling out of my mouth, "We're just visiting here to see New York."

She tilted her head to the side again. "Is that so?" she asked, like she didn't believe what I'd just told her.

I nodded. "Yes."

I could see in her eyes she didn't believe we were here just to do some sightseeing, but she decided not to press the matter, and instead turned her gaze to the plaque. "Beautiful poem, isn't it?"

"Yes," I replied with a smile.

The woman smiled too. "A nice idea, freedom and liberty. It's just too bad it's all a lie."

My eyes snapped over to her, and I raised a brow in questioning. "What do you mean?"

"_'__Her name Mother of Exiles', 'her beacon-hand Glows world-wide welcome', 'Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free',_" She quoted, gesturing towards the plaque. With a flick of her hand she flipped her curly blond hair over one shoulder before turning to face me. "Those lines suggest that everyone who comes here will be treated equally, but it only applies to normal people. If you're, say, _special,_" she put heavy emphasis on this word before giving a chuckle. "Well, then you're not welcome at all. They fear those who are different. Like I said, it's a nice idea, just not the truth."

In that moment, I had the strange feeling she knew exactly who I was and what I could do. "W-what do you mean by special?" I asked in a near whisper.

She gave me a sweet smile. "I think you know exactly what I mean."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, taking a step away from her.

She shrugged. "Just something to think about." She looked down at her nails with a bored expression. "I must be going now. I hope you find what you came looking for, Elsa. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again very soon."

"Elsa? Where are you?" I heard my mom calling from outside.

I turned my head toward the entrance and called out, "In here."

When I turned back to ask the woman how she knew my name, she was gone. I took a few steps and spun around, wondering where she went, but my parents suddenly walked in.

"Elsa, are you looking for something?" mom asked as she strolled over to me. I shook my head, and wondered if I was going insane. Maybe I just imagined her.

"No," I answered. We all climbed the stairs that led to the top of the statue. Because of the rain, we were the only people there, which was probably the only reason mom and dad took me to see it. After we looked at the view from above, we returned to the harbor and took a taxi to The Plaza. When we arrived my parents quickly ushered me in to avoid as many people as possible. My parents had a separate room, so once I was inside they told me they were right next door if I needed them, then left me alone. For the rest of the day I laid on the bed and watched the small television in the room, but my mind wandered.

Had that encounter with the strange woman been all in my imagination, or was it real?

* * *

The next morning we left The Plaza and took a taxi to the address on the slip of paper my dad carried with him. It took an hour, but we finally arrived outside the school.

I was surprised to see weeds everywhere, and a partially crumbling brick wall surrounding the property. A plaque reading _'Xavier's School For Gifted Children'_ lay in a pile of weeds, and a sign on the metal gates declared, _'Private Property, Keep Out'_. Trees blocked my view of the building I knew rested behind the wall. I raised an eyebrow and turned to my parents.

"It doesn't look like the school is open," I said, and mom nodded.

"The school was closed, but we're hoping the Professor will agree to teach you."

Dad leaned forward and paid the taxi driver, then instructed him to wait for us. We walked up to the gate and dad pushed it open. Inside, it was just as rundown, and reminded me of a jungle. Trees were planted everywhere, and in some places, the grass reached over our heads, but when I saw the school building, I was left in awe. It was beautiful, and reminded me of a smaller version of my home. It didn't look like a school, but a castle—complete with spiraling towers. We made our way around the empty, cracked fountain with grass growing inside, and came to the front door. Dad knocked, and a few moments later a man wearing glasses cracked the door open a few inches.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we're here to see Professor Xavier," my dad explained. "We heard he runs this school."

The man shook his head. "Your information is outdated. The school was shut down a couple years ago, and nobody is permitted to see the Professor."

"Please, sir, we just need a minute or two of his time. My daughter here," he moved aside so the man could see me, "has powers that she can't control. We're hoping Professor Xavier could help her learn to control them."

The man turned his green eyes to me. I could see sympathy and understanding in them, but he finally turned his gaze back to my dad and shook his head. "I wish I could help, but like I said, the school is closed. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

He tried to close the door, but dad shot forward and pushed it back open. "I'm not leaving until I see him."

"I'm sorry, sir, I really am, but even if I let you in he would never agree to see you. He doesn't want to see anyone," the man argued, barely even breaking a sweat, while my father pushed against the door as hard as he could. Dad suddenly got a look of complete concentration on his face and shoved his whole body against the door. The boy stumbled back, and the door flew open. He marched inside, while mom and I followed at a slower pace. The man with glasses raced after dad as he pushed through a set of doors into a room that looked like a foyer.

"I said the school is closed, you need to leave." His voice was more commanding this time.

"And I said not until I see Professor Xavier," dad said as he headed for the double stairs. The man reached out and grabbed his arm, spinning his around.

"You can't go up there!"

Dad yanked his arm away. "Don't grab me!"

"Then leave, or I'll have to call the cops."

"I'm not leaving."

He turned around and once again headed for the stairs. Mom and I stood in the doorway, not sure whether we should enter or just stay here until dad found Professor Xavier. The man reached out again and grabbed dad's arm, pulling him away from the stairs. A look of anger passed dad's face as he spun around and punched the man in the face. A scream escaped my mom's lips and I let out a gasp as he fell to the ground, holding his nose. Dad seemed to realize we were standing there, and his face softened as he glanced over at us.

"I'm sorry, but I came all the way here to see Professor Xavier, and I'm not leaving until I do," dad apologized as the man lay on the ground. He swiped his glasses off as dad turned around and started up the stairs. Mom went chasing after dad, but I stayed where I was, my eyes glued on the man. He was grunting and groaning, his fist pounding the ground. Suddenly his skin started to turn blue, and hair started growing all over his body. He jumped up and lunged for dad.

I screamed.

My vision went blue, and ice spread out all around, shooting up the walls and crusting over the ceiling. Dad spun around and jumped to the side as the creature landed on the frozen stairs. He pushed mom behind him and looked at the animal in terror.

"Stay back, beast!" he cried, his arms spread out to protect mom. The beast crouched down and pounced on my dad. Mom screamed and ran over to me as the thing pinned dad to the ground and began to hit him.

"_No!_" I screamed. Snow whipped up like a storm, swirling around the room and covering everything. I ran around the table and shot a blast of ice at the creature, sending him flying back. "Stay away from him!"

Dad scrambled to his feet and ran over to me. "Elsa, Idun, get out of here!" he cried over the roar of the wind, pushing me towards the door. The creature got up and shook itself off before leaping down the stairs on all fours.

"Dad, watch out!" I cried as the creature lunged.

I pushed dad out of the way and the beast flew by, nicking me with its claws. I let out a cry at the sharp pain, and looked down to see a cut running down my arm. I wrapped a hand over the wound and blood pooled between my fingers. Dad flew into a rage when he saw. He ran over to the banister and ripped off a piece of the frozen railing, holding it out at the beast like a sword.

"Idun, get Elsa out of here!" he cried as the beast leaped for him. I felt mom grab me and drag me towards the doors. I craned my neck around and watched as dad swung the makeshift weapon at the creature. As it connected with him, the beast slipped on the ice and went tumbling to the floor. I wrenched myself from mom's grasp and shot a hand out towards the creature, making a burst of wind slam into him, sending him flying across the ice.

Mom wrapped her hands around my waist and picked me up, dragging me away from the scene. The beast suddenly sprung up and ran at dad, knocking the table aside. It flew over our heads and splintered into pieces as it hit the doorway, blocking our exit. Mom darted to the left and yanked open a door.

"I don't want to fight you!" I heard dad yell before she shut the door behind us.

She quickly dropped on her knees and held my face in-between her hands. "Elsa, you need to calm down. Conceal it, don't feel it."

My breathing was ragged and I could feel my whole body shaking. I almost couldn't see her in front of me because everything was blue. The only noise I could hear was the roaring in my own head and the ice cracking all around me. I felt warm fingers on my face, and a soothing voice in my ear, whispering reassuring words. Finally, the blue faded away and I saw mom's concerned eyes staring back at me. I could hear a struggle going on outside.

"Are you all right?" she asked breathlessly. I nodded and reached for the door.

"We have to help dad!"

She grabbed me and held me back. "We need to stay here. Your dad can handle himself."

As she murmured soothing words and stroked my hair I felt myself stop shaking. When I finally realized she was touching me I stumbled back, but saw, to my confusion, that I hadn't frozen her hands. She had touched me without getting hurt. How?

"_What is going on down here?_" a new voice rang out in the foyer. Mom walked over to the door and peeked out. I tried to see past her but she held out a hand to stop me. "Hank, get off that poor man!"

"Is dad all right?" I asked frantically.

"Daddy is fine," she murmured.

"And why is the whole bloody room frozen?" I heard the voice ask before she closed the door, turning her gaze to me. I slowly loosened my grip on my arm and blood trailed down my ripped sleeve in a stream. She dropped down in front of me and lifted the edge of her dress before tearing off several long strip of fabric from her petticoat. When she reached out for my arm I instinctively flinched back.

"Elsa, I'm just going to bandage your cut," she said. When she reached out for my arm again, I didn't pull away. First she wiped away the blood, then wrapped a couple around my arm like a bandage.

"Are you all right, Elsa?" I nodded. She gave me a smile before she stood and turned to the door.

"I think it's Professor Xavier," she said, peeking out. "Your father and I are going to talk to him. Stay here until one of us comes to get you."

I gave a nod before she pulled the door open and slipped through. A moment later the door shut behind her and I was left alone in the room.

* * *

**Well, Elsa hadn't met Charles yet, but I can promise she will in the next chapter, although it will be told from Charles point of view. I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, especially since Elsa is watching it happen, and her dad is seriously outmatched, but I hope it's all right.**

**If you've made it this far I can only assume you've seen Days Of Future Past, or don't mind spoilers. I've been asked if I'll be including events from the movie in this story. Some of the events will be included, and some won't. Like the school being shutdown, Xavier being able to walk, and Eric being locked up will be in the story, but the Trask/Sentinel storyline won't, because I've got my own storyline planned out for this.**

**Thanks to everyone who commented, subscribed, or favorited. You guys are awesome. :)**


	3. Not Alone

Chapter Three - Not Alone

_Charles_

When I heard a scream, followed by the roar of wind, then more screaming and yelling downstairs, I knew I should probably go and see what Hank had done this time. Moving over to the window and pulling the drapes aside, I saw the unmistakable bright yellow of a taxi parked outside the gates. Maybe it was that man who Hank said came looking for me a week ago. I reached into the cabinet and poured myself a scotch before walking out the door. I just knew I would need it.

As soon as I came to the stairs leading down to the foyer, I wondered if I had been drinking too much. Everything beyond the threshold, which separated the hallway and the steps leading downstairs, was completely iced over. I should just turn around and go back to my study, but I stepped forward onto the frozen steps.

"_What is going on down here?"_ I yelled as I held onto the icy railing tightly, trying not to slip. When I reached the landing I looked down to see Hank pinning a man to the ground. Hank froze and looked up at me. "Hank, get off that poor man!"

He stood up and backed away from him. The stranger was dressed oddly, like he was a nineteenth century prince or something. He let out a huff as he slowly rose and straightened his clothes, brushing off the dirt and dust. I looked all around to see the entire room covered in a thin sheet of ice, as well as snow on the ground.

"And why is the whole bloody room frozen?"

"Are you Professor Xavier?" the man asked.

"Please don't call me that, I'm not a professor anymore." I walked over to the steps leading to the ground floor and sat on the first one, ignoring the cold ice.

"Hello, I'm King Agdar of Arendelle." Ah, so he was royalty. Well, that certainly explained the clothes, but what about the room? "I'm sorry about this mess. You see, my daughter—" he began to explain, but I held up a hand to silence him.

"You know what? It doesn't matter, I can have Hank clean it up later." Hank gave a low growl to show his displeasure. "What's even more perplexing than a frozen room is how you managed to miss the sign out front. This is private property, so I'm going to ask Hank to escort you…" As I glanced between Hank and the man and saw the glares they threw at each other, I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to ask Hank to do anything that involved interacting with the man. I really didn't want to have a murder on my hands. It was bad enough the whole room was frozen solid. "Actually, I'll escort you out myself. Come along."

As I gripped the railing and used it to stand, the man took a step forward and held up both hands. "Please, Mr. Xavier, I just need a minute of your time. I've come because—" He trailed off as a door to my left opened and a woman wearing a long, purple gown stepped out, walking over to the man.

"Elsa is fine, dear."

He gave a nod and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before turning back to look at me. "My daughter has powers that she can't control. She did all this—" He gestured to the ice encrusted room, "by accident. We need you to tutor her—to show her how to control it."

I leaned against the railing and watched the amber liquid in the glass swirl around as I tilted it. "I don't teach anyone anymore."

"Please, her powers are only growing stronger. She doesn't know how to control them."

"I'm sorry for your troubles, but that's not my problem."

"We're prepared to pay you whatever amount you desire. Money is no object."

I gestured all around. "Do I look like I need your money?"

"You're our only hope. Please, find it in your heart to give her a chance," he pleaded.

"Your minute is up. Now please leave—" I was interrupted by the woman, who took a few steps forward, clasping her hands together, as if begging me.

"Please, just meet her before you decide." Before I could reply she walked over to the door and led out a child. A little girl with snow white hair and big blue eyes met my gaze and smiled. She headed toward me, eyes shining with hope. As she came closer she slowed down and just stared at me, her head tilted slightly to the side, as if she was searching for something. Finally, she reached the stairs and climbed, stopping on the step just below mine.

She leaned forward and lowered her voice slightly, throwing a glance at her parents standing only a few feet away. "Are there really _others_ like me out there?" Her gaze was so full of hope and admiration that all I could do was nod. A full blown smile slid across her face.

"All this time I thought I was the only one. I thought I was alone," she whispered, staring down at her hands like she was seeing them for the first time. Those words...so familiar to me. She reminded me of Eric. I bent down to her level and gave her a small smile.

"You're not alone."

"And you—do you have magic too?"

"What you call magic, I call a mutation..." I looked down at my shoes. "And, no, I don't. Not anymore."

She tilted her head to one side. "But you _are_ Mr. Xavier—the wizard who will teach me to control my powers, right?"

My smile faltered and I had to look away. "I'm not a wizard, and I don't know if I can teach you."

Her smile instantly disappeared, a panicked looked replacing it. "Please, you have to help me. I have to control them! I don't want to be a monster anymore."

I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head. "Your powers don't make you a monster. It's what you do with them that determines what you are."

Her gaze shifted down to the ground. "They make me bad. They made me hurt my sister when I was young, and I never want to hurt anyone ever again." Her eyes flickered back up to meet mine, eyes pooling with tears. "Please, Mr. Xavier, I hate being confined to my bedroom. I can't leave, I can't see my sister—I can't do anything."

I lifted my eyes to her parents, sending them a glare. "You locked her up inside a room?"

The mother shifted from one foot to another, clearly uncomfortable, but the father took a step forward and spread his arms out wide, as if pleading his case to me. "We had to hide her powers. What else could we do? We couldn't let…if anyone else found out they would have been afraid. They wouldn't understand. We did it to protect her, and our other daughter."

Guilt entered my mind, reminding me of what I said to Raven when I was younger. I'd told her essentially the same thing when she asked why she couldn't show her blue form. I thought I was doing the right thing—I thought I was protecting her, but all it did was make her feel ashamed of herself. It was part of what eventually drove her away. _I_ drove her away because I forced her to hide it. She felt rejected by me, so she went with someone who accepted her—who set her on a dark path that even I couldn't save her from.

I reached out a hand to put on her shoulder—to comfort her, but she jerked away, eyes widening in alarm. The ground beneath her feet frosted over, adding another layer of ice, and she looked down at it in fear.

"Don't touch me...I don't want to hurt you," she said, holding her hands close to her chest. I stood up and turned my eyes to her parents.

"All right, I'll teacher her, but not for money, and not because of what you said. For her." _For Raven,_ I added silently in my head. If I could save just one mutant from a similar fate, then maybe I wouldn't feel so terrible about failing her. As I looked down into the girl's adoring blue eyes, I made myself a vow. I wouldn't fail this one.

Her father walked up to me and gave me a handshake. "Thank you very much, Mr. Xavier. We'll leave as soon as you're packed and we'll set sail. We can make arrangements for you once we reach Arendelle—"

I held up a hand. "Whoa, what?"

"I assume you'll be staying at the palace, correct? Preferably close to Elsa's room—"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll teach Elsa here, at the school. I have all the supplies I need right here."

"We can have anything you need brought to Arendelle, and you need not worry about the basic subjects. She has a private tutor for that. All we need you to do is teach her how to control her powers."

"That's not going to work. This house has undergone improvements to help train mutant children. If I tried to teach her in your palace it would end up in ruins. I have the means to train her here."

The man pressed his lips into a fine line, then turned to his wife. "What do you think?"

"Well, if this is the only way…" she said softly, her voice trailing off.

"No!" Elsa cried out, the ice spreading out all around her. Soft snow started to fall all around us. "Please, don't send me away! I'll be all alone here. "

"Elsa, please, calm your mind," I said as I bent down in front of her. I got as close to her as I could without touching her. "You won't be alone here. Hank and I will be here with you. I want to help you learn to control your powers, but I can't do that if you won't let me." The snow slowed down a bit as Elsa visibly calmed down. "That's it, just calm your mind."

Elsa turned to face her mother as she walked up the steps and bent down next to her.

"I don't want to be here without you," she said. Her voice quivered a little, but she was otherwise composed.

"It won't be so bad, darling. It will be like going to a boarding school. You'll be able to come home for holidays, and we'll visit you as often as we can," she told her.

"How long will it take me to control it?" she asked, turning to me.

"It depends. To fully control your powers could take years, but you should show some improvement within a few weeks." I couldn't lie to her, it would take a long time.

A panicked look crossed her face. "Years?"

"Elsa, I will do everything in my power to help you," I promised. "The question is, will you let me?"

She glanced back at her parents for a few moments, then turned back to me and nodded.

"We will be back in three weeks' time with her belongings and her private tutor," her father said. "I see no reason why he should stop teaching her. Is that acceptable?"

"Does he know about her powers?"

"He knows about Elsa's condition, but not that there are others like her out there," her mother explained.

I smiled. "Well, he'll certainly be in for a surprise." I turned and gave a nod towards Hank, who was quickly turning back to his normal form. "Might want to warn him about Hank, as well."

When I turned my eyes back to Elsa's father he was shooting daggers at him. "I assume he won't be a further threat to my daughter's safety."

"Hank? Oh, he's not dangerous," I said, waving a dismissive hand. The man turned and gave me an incredulous look.

"He attacked me, and wounded my daughter." He pointed to a white strip of cloth tied around her upper arm. Upon closer inspection I could see the tiniest hints of blood seeping through. I had mistaken it as a stripe on her coat.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. As for him," Hank glared back at the man, "He attacked first, and tried to barge in. I thought he might be a threat."

I gave my hands a clap. "Ah, see? Just a little misunderstanding. I can assure you it won't happen again."

Her father paused for a minute, but eventually gave a nod. "Well, we must be leaving now." He reached forward and gave my hand another shake. "Thank you again, Mr. Xavier. We can't express how grateful we are."

Elsa nodded and gave a curtsy. "Thank you, Mr. Xavier."

* * *

_Elsa_

**Three weeks later**

I sat on my bed and looked around my room. It had always been plain, but now it looked like no one had ever lived in here, except for the lone bed pushed up against the wall. All my things were packed up in suitcases and were being loaded onto the ship for our trip tomorrow.

The past three weeks had been spent getting ready, and convincing my tutor, Mr. Engebretsen, to come with me to Mr. Xavier's school. He was reluctant at first, but when my parents mentioned how grateful they would be, and how much more he would get paid, he quickly agreed. At least I would have someone familiar with me in America.

I wondered how Mr. Xavier would help me control my powers. Would he give me special gloves, or would he help me control my emotions better? I didn't really care, as long as I learned to control it. The sooner I learned, the sooner I could come home and not be afraid of hurting anyone.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door—three short raps. I instantly stiffened up. It had to be Anna, she was the only one who knocked like that.

"Elsa!" came her sing-song voice. "Can I come in? I just want to give you something before you leave tomorrow." I remained silent like I always did, and hoped she would eventually leave, like _she_ always did. Not this time. "Can you at least tell me why you're leaving? No one will tell me anything."

I wanted her to know so badly, but I couldn't tell her. At least, not yet. Maybe when I got back and could control my powers I could tell her. I would be safe then, so there would be nothing wrong with telling her.

"Elsa—" she began again, but was cut off by another voice.

"Anna, I have told you at least a dozen times not to bother your sister. She needs her rest." It was mom.

"I only wanted to give her Princess Marianne, so she could remember me when she goes to America." As if I could ever forget Anna.

"I'll give it to her when she wakes up, okay?"

"Why does she have to go to America? I want to know, mom." Her voice was begging, and I knew mom would give in.

I heard her sigh. "Elsa is going to a special hospital in America where they'll be able to help her with her heart condition."

"Are they going to make her better?"

"We hope so."

"How long will she be gone?" Anna's voice was hopeful, but then again, it always is.

There was a pause. "We're not sure. It might be a…a few years."

"_Years?_" Anna's voice cried.

"It will take time for her to get better."

This time Anna paused. "Can I go to the hospital too?"

"No, dear, it's only for people with heart conditions, like Elsa."

"I wish I had a heart condition so I could go," I heard Anna grumble.

"Anna, that's a terrible thing to say!" I heard mom scold her, and at the same time, I felt like a dagger went through my heart. It was a terrible thing to be cursed with these powers, I always knew that, but to hear mom say it…

"Will she come home when she's better?"

"Yes, and then you two will be able to play."

I heard Anna cheer at that, and then everything became quiet. For a moment I thought maybe she had walked away, but then I heard her speak again. "Can I write her letters while she's at the hospital?"

I felt my eyes grow wide. We could write letters—of course! Why hadn't I thought of that before? There was no way she would get hurt then, and we would be able to talk to each other. I prayed mom would say yes, and they were answered a moment later when she agreed.

I heard Anna's footsteps run down the hall, and then there was another knock on my door. One soft rap. "Come in."

Mom appeared with Anna's doll in her hand. With two orange braided pigtails on either side of her head and a green dress, the doll resembled Anna. Princess Marianne. She must have my doll, Princess Elinor. They were named after the two sisters in the book mom read to us before bed when we still shared a room, _Sense and Sensibility_. Anna liked Marianne, while I liked Elinor. The dolls looked just like us, and the characters sounded just like me and Anna, so we named the dolls after them.

My doll was the same as hers in every way, except her hair was white, and her dress was blue. The dolls were a present for Christmas—the Christmas before the accident. When I moved out of my shared room with Anna I accidentally left Princess Elinor in the room. I thought about asking mom to get my doll back, but decided that Anna should have something to remember me by. Now Anna was giving me her doll.

I ran my fingers over the orange yarn, and then the tiny plastic crown on her head. I had a doll that reminded me of Anna, and she had the doll that reminded her of me. At least we would have something of each other's while we were a thousand miles apart.

"Are you ready to go to Xavier's school tomorrow?" she asked, sitting down on my bed and patting the empty spot next to her. I nodded as I sat down, my eyes on the doll. "We'll visit you every three months, and you'll come home for Easter and Christmas."

At least I would be able to visit home twice a year.

* * *

When we arrived at Xavier's school it looked so different from the overgrown, unkempt grounds we saw only three weeks ago. The plaque was back in its place on the gate, and the sign that warned against trespassing was gone. Instead, the gates were open. The lawn was neatly trimmed, and the trees were cut back. The cracks in the fountain were repaired, and instead of being filled with grass, it was spraying out clear blue water.

"It's very charming," I heard Mr. Engebretsen say to dad. I turned around to see my tutor lugging two very big suitcases behind him. The rest of his luggage was in the truck we rented to transport his baggage and mine. We had to rent a moving truck since all our stuff obviously wouldn't fit in a taxi cab.

When we knocked on the door Hank greeted us and led us in. The foyer was ice-free now and looked about the same as it did before I froze it. I turned around and saw the servants we brought along unloading the trunks we had brought in the car. Dad said the moving truck should be arriving today.

When I turned back around I saw Mr. Xavier walking down the stairs. He looked different than last time. He had shaved his beard and trimmed his hair. He was wearing a nice black suit instead of the casual clothes he had on last time. It made him look more like a professor.

"Welcome, Elsa," he said with a smile. I returned it and felt that same thrill from before return. I would finally learn to control my powers! Mr. Engebretsen walked up to Mr. Xavier and gave his hand a firm shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Xavier. I've heard a lot about you from the royal family. They tell me you will be teaching Elsa how to handle her condition."

The smile Mr. Xavier gave my tutor at that moment was tight and forced. "I will be teaching her to control her powers, yes." He turned to Hank. "Hank, please show our guest to his room."

Hank walked over to him and reached for his bags, but Mr. Engebretsen waved his hands away. "Oh, it's all right, lad, I can manage. I wouldn't want you to hurt your back."

I cracked a smile, remembering Hank's display of strength only three weeks ago, but then remembered that I didn't like him, and forced a more neutral expression on my face. Mr. Engebretsen called everyone younger than him 'lad' and fit my picture of a professor exactly: a tuft of white hair on his head, wrinkles, glasses, and old-fashioned clothes. Mr. Xavier, on the other hand, looked completely different. He dressed like a professor, but he certainly didn't look old enough to be one, and he was missing the glasses. For a moment I wondered how old he was, but my line of thought was interrupted when he walked over to me and smiled.

"Hank and I got you a present to welcome you."

I felt my eyes widen. "A present? What is it?"

He nodded towards the stairs. "Come and see. It's in your room."

He led me up a couple flights of stairs with my parents following closely behind. When we arrived at the end of a passageway he opened a door to my left and I looked inside. It was much smaller than my room back at home, but it would do. There was a plain bed pressed against one wall, and a night table next to it. On top of it was some sort of red, rectangular shaped object with knobs and a big red bow tied around it. That must be my present.

I walked over and began inspecting it. In the middle was a smaller, silver rectangle with small holes in it, and at the top was a thin metal rod sticking straight up. Near the top was a thin strip with numbers running along it. I began messing with the knobs. Suddenly a static, hissing sound filled the air, and I began frantically turning the knobs to try and stop the noise. A hand reached around me and turned the knobs, and music suddenly filled the room.

_"__When a man loves a woman, can't keep his mind on nothing else…"_ Suddenly, it clicked.

"A radio!" I exclaimed, turning to see Mr. Xavier standing behind me. He nodded. I had heard of them, but never actually owned one. "Thank you, Mr. Xavier."

"You're welcome."

* * *

My mom gave me a smile. "Now you listen to Mr. Xavier just as you would listen to us, do you understand?"

I gave a nod. "Yes, mom."

The sun was just peeking over the treetops. Mom and dad had decided to spend the night since the moving truck arrived late. We had spent half the night unpacking and getting everything settled in my room. Mr. Engebretsen had finally broken down and accepted Hank's offer to help him carry his luggage to his room. After we finished unpacking we went downstairs and ate the dinner that Hank had prepared, lasagna. It had been so long since I had something to eat besides fish—cooked in a variety of ways, of course.

Now it was time for them to leave, but my parents promised to come and visit in three months—just in time for my birthday in July. I wanted to hug them, knowing I wouldn't see them for a long time, but was still afraid I might hurt them, so I curtsied instead, and they returned the gesture.

As soon as they left the whole place felt empty, but I remembered Mr. Engebretsen was here with me. I turned around to look at Mr. Xavier.

"I have been instructed by your tutor and your parents not to give you chocolate." I felt a frown cross my lips. Why was he telling me this? His serious expression suddenly turned into a grin. "Would you like to go and get some?" He gave a nod towards the kitchen. I returned his smile.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.


End file.
